


Wednesday Question Gone Wrong

by KishaKK



Category: Assassination Classroom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Real Person Fiction, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Why Did I Write This?, grade 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KishaKK/pseuds/KishaKK
Summary: In this classroom, no question is normal...





	Wednesday Question Gone Wrong

"Okay, so the question of the day is... hmm... if you were a pet of something that's not a human, what would it be?"

It was Wednesday at period 3B in the class, and the teacher was doing his usual question of the day that everyone loved.

"Okay, so this is how it works. I ask a question, and you don't answer it... until I call your name. Alright, Karma!"

Karma thought for a moment, before answering with, "I would be a pet of Pedobear, so I can make him touch children's hands-off zones."

The entire class bursted out in laughter as the teacher gave Karma a lecture.

"Angie."

"Hola, amigos! I choose the great Atua, who will bring free kudos for us all!"

"This is not Archive of Our Own! This is a classroom!" Tsumugi shouted.

"Kokichi."

"Hmm... I think I'd want a carrot in disguise to rule us all!"

"Chiaki."

"Umm... hmm... I think... the Final Fantasy crowd should be our leaders."

Suddenly, the phone's ring echoed throughout the room, and the teacher walked over and aswered it.

After a moment, a shouting of "YES!" could be heard.

The teacher told everyone that he got the school that he wanted, and everyone thought he was a douchebag before he said that he'd rather be at the school that he was at.

That was definitely a Wednesday-question-gone-wrong kind of day.

Fast-forward to Sunday, and Kayano was completely ignoring the fact that it was fried chicken Sunday, and instead ate a dinner of Nutella. After she was done, she went to the dollar store to get pizza and also returned with bacon-covered almonds and went to watch Shrek 2.

It was a fun day.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me explain. 
> 
> This year, my teacher was one that always did question of the day, and everyone in my class enjoyed it. 
> 
> My teacher is no longer in this school...
> 
> THEN AGAIN, NO ONE CARES. 
> 
> Also, I was combining 10 words, which were fried chicken Sunday, kudos for free, carrots in disguise, Nutella dinner, dollar store pizza, Wednesday question gone wrong, bacon-covered almonds, hands-off zones, Final Fantasy crowd and hola amigos. Don't ask why.
> 
> Anyway, go read @Dr_Pigeon's version of it!
> 
> Bye-onara!


End file.
